


The Boy In The Mob

by Cyn_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Dark Tony Stark, F/F, Gen, Irondad, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia!Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Writes/pseuds/Cyn_Writes
Summary: Tony Stark is a dangerous man. Everybody knows that. Even people outside of New York City. He’s a cold-blooded killer who cares about no one except for his mafia family.They’re called the Avengers. The Avengers run New York City. If you see them, you run the other way.------------------Or: The Avengers Mafia AU nobody asked for where Tony finds Peter and takes him in
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 43
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's just the basics of the story! Next chapter will be the beginning

Tony Stark is a dangerous man. Everybody knows that. Even people outside of New York City. He’s a cold-blooded killer who cares about no one except for his mafia family.

They’re called the Avengers. The Avengers run New York City. If you see them, you run the other way. 

Pepper Potts runs the business side of the mob. Tony does the dirty work. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes are his bodyguards. Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff are super spies. 

Wanda Maximoff works with Pepper and Tony. She’s the youngest of the team. Natasha, her girlfriend, will do anything to protect her. Bruce Banner is the scientist. He works on poisons. 

James Rhodes or Rhodey is Tony’s best friend. He’s always by his side, guns in hand. Sam Wilson works with the explosives.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark is a dangerous man. Everybody knows that. Even people outside of New York City. He’s a cold-blooded killer who cares about no one except for his mafia family.

They’re called the Avengers. The Avengers run New York City. If you see them, you run the other way. 

So that’s why Peter Parker is hiding in his closet as Tony Stark walks into his apartment, staring down his Uncle Ben. His aunt left a while ago after finding out that Ben was in the mafia. But as far as Peter was aware, Ben left that business. 

“You owe me money, Ben,” Tony growls, stepping towards the other man while pulling out a pistol. 

“I- I left!” Ben stutters. “It doesn’t matter! I’m done with this business. It’s ove-”

“I gave you everything!” Tony roars. Don’t get Peter wrong, he hates Ben. Ever since May left, he’s been hit daily. But he was downright terrified for Ben. If Ben gets killed, where will he go?

“I gave you everything,” Tony repeats, in a calmer voice. “So now, you’ll give it back.” 

“The money is gone, Tony! I had to pay rent, eat, drink, the money is gone! It’s been years! What do you expect-” A gunshot cuts off his rant as it enters his stomach. 

Peter covers his mouth, trying not to scream as his uncle’s body falls on the floor. Tony brushes himself off and tucks away his gun. 

The boy shifts to hide the view from his eyes, hitting an umbrella causing it to fall to the floor. At the noise, Tony Stark turns to the closet. 

Shit.

**Tony**

“Who’s here?” I demand. Pathetic, muffled whimpers come from the closet. “I know you're here,” I say in a playful tone, stepping towards the closet. Sniffing hits my ears. I open the door, revealing a young boy with big, brown doe-eyes with a bruise surrounding the right one. He’s wearing baggy, ripped clothes, the rips showing his ribs. 

Something about him makes me melt. I crouch down in front of him and give him a soft smile.

“What’s your name?” I ask gently as to not scare him. 

"P- Peter, Sir. Peter Parker.” He whimpers. So he's a Parker. But I didn’t know Ben had a son.

“Ben was your dad?” I ask him and he shakes his head.

“My uncle.” 

“Did he do that to you?” I ask, pointing to his bruised eye. He nods.

“Ever since May left, he drinks- drank. He blamed me. I- I don’t know why.” 

I shift and he instinctively shoves himself against the back wall. “Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He nods slowly at my words. “I know this probably isn’t the best situation you’ve ever been in, but you're safe now. Wanna get out of the closet for me?” I move out of the way and he crawls out, standing up to face me.

He’s short and looks about 15. “How old are you?” I ask him.

“15, Sir.” He says quietly, playing with his hands. So I was right. 

“How about you come home with me, ok, kid?” I ask and the boy looks down at his bare feet. After a few seconds, he looks back up and nods causing a smile to grace my lips. “Come on, then. You’ll be safe with me.”


	3. Chapter 3

New update: This isn't in the 1920s. Idk why it's just easier to write it in modern-day. Ignore the fact that the mafia doesn't exist anymore


	4. Chapter 4

New update: I think it'll be set in the 1920s actually. There will prob be some inaccuracies tho.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!! This one is pretty short. 
> 
> You should follow me on tiktok @katie._.ugh

“What happened to your parents?” I ask after a few minutes of silence in the car. He looks up at me with wide eyes, practically shaking.

“They, they died, Sir. When I was 4. In a plane crash.” He instantly looks back down at his lap. 

“I know this seems like a silly question, but do you know who I am?” I ask and he nods. 

“You're- you're Tony Stark. You're the leader of the most dangerous mafia.” I nod. 

“Is that why you're scared?” He hesitates, searching my eyes for any sign of danger before nodding. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” I smile, putting my hand on his knee. “What your uncle Ben did to you was not okay. You're completely safe with. I mean, hey. If I was going to kill you, wouldn’t I have done it already?” I attempt a joke but he flinches away. “Sorry.” 

“Where- where are we going, Sir?” Peter speaks up after a couple of minutes of silence. 

“We’re going to my home. Your new home. And you know what? I’m so proud of you for asking. I know how scary this is.” The boy nods at my response. “Hey, Happy?” I call to the driver. “How much longer?” 

“About 3 minutes.” He responds. And I smile at Peter who is literally shaking in fear. 

Deciding that it’s best not to talk, I turn my head and look out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for comments and kudos so be sure to leave some!! 
> 
> Idk how I wanna end this story so y'all should give me some ideas


	6. Quick BLM rant with slight ACAB

BLM RANT (slight acab)

I saw this tiktok and it was this black man being pulled over for speeding. While the cop was gone, the man was saying how much he hates being black and literally PRAYING to not be killed. And that made me think. I complain about being white and shit but I am SO LUCKY I'm white because I don't have the risk of being killed every day because of the color of my skin. 

A while ago I saw something that says that nobody makes it a big deal when black on black crime happens but they do when white on black crime happens and that's because black on black crime DOESN'T FUCKING EXIST! Because they aren't killing each other for the color of their skin. When it's white on black, there's a big chance they are. 

ok I'm done thx for coming to my ted talk


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psss! Hey! My tiktok is @katie._.ugh if you wanna follow me that would be awesome!

Peter’s eyes widen as we pull up to the ~~house~~ mansion. I get out of the car and hold the door open.

“Well, are you coming?” I chuckle and he scrambles to get out of the car, staying by my side like a german shepherd while he takes in the lush garden and grey, brick house. (a/n https://www.google.com/search?q=mansions+1920s+new+york+city&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwiF_uKzyczuAhUKTqwKHSR-BpMQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=mansions+1920s+new+york+city&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoECAAQHjoGCAAQBRAeOgYIABAIEB5QwRVY_ihg1SpoAXAAeACAAfkBiAHgEZIBBjAuMTQuMZgBAKABAaoBC2d3cy13aXotaW1nwAEB&sclient=img&ei=o_0ZYMWgIYqcsQWk_JmYCQ&bih=702&biw=1517&rlz=1CAJJUF_enUS831&safe=active&ssui=on#imgrc=60iY4IrI8EEIIM here's what I'm picturing it to look like) 

“Do you like it?” I smile at him and he nods. “Wait until we see the inside!” 

We walk through the doors and are immediately greeted by Natasha’s cold smile. She struts up to the boy and touches his shoulder, causing him to dig himself into my side.

“Tasha, back off. He’s staying here. He’s 15. Not dangerous.” I roll my eyes and she frowns. 

“Oh, sorry. Um, I’m Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.” She holds out her hand and he hesitantly shakes it. “Should I let everyone else know about him?” She turns to me and asks. 

“Sure. I’m gonna take him to his room. Make sure Harles isn’t annoying.” She nods, strutting off with her red dress flowing around her ankles. 

I look down at the boy still pressed into me and smile. “You ready to go see your room? You’re sharing it with Harley. He’s a handful.” 

“O- Okay.” Peter jumps away from me. He stays by my side as we walk up the grand staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter and idk if I like it.
> 
> I'm a Slut for comments and kudos so be sure to leave some!


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey yall I know I need to stop doing a/n but like this is important.

I know I haven't updated in a while there's just some mental health shit going on in my life and I just found out that I'm an age regressor so I'm dealing with that and my depression has been getting worse but I PROMISE I'll get back to the story soon.

Ly all thx for sticking with me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd we're back!!! 
> 
> The playlist I use: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wVx9S7dhV5HQcW6TlkPVi
> 
> Follow me on tiktok @katie._.ugh

POV PETER

"Harls, you in here?" Mr. Stark knocks at the door. A bang is heard along with a stream of curse words.

"Ya, Old Man, I'm in here." A young but deep voice with a southern accent replies. I try to hide my shock from the lack of respect towards one of the most dangerous men in the world but clearly fail at his chuckle. 

"Don't worry about him. He's kinda like that to everyone. It's kinda nice, though, some people being relaxed around me. It gets annoying with everyone so tense and scared." I immediately wince. 

"S- sorry, Sir. It's just-" 

"It's fine, kid." He interrupts me. "Now, I have a feeling you and Harley will get along." With that, he opens the wooden door to reveal a big room with two beds, two wardrobes, and a white door. On the bed closest to the door is a kid who looks a bit older than me with brown eyes and messy brown hair wearing blue pj pants and a white dress shirt holding a book. 

"Hey, old man. Who's the new kid?" He says with a cute smirk. No. Not cute. He's definitely not hot.

"I told you to stop wearing your dress shirts in bed." Mr Stark sighs and Harley sticks his tongue out in response. "This is Peter. He's gonna be your roommate." At those words, Harley smiles and jumps off the bed, holding out his hand to me. 

"Harley Kenner. Nice to meet ya." I hesitantly take his hand.

"P- Peter Parker." 

"Scared, Peter?" I shake my head and he chuckles. "You can be honest." I nod and he smiles warmly. "Thanks for being honest with me." I nod again and Mr. Stark pats my shoulder.

"Alright, I'll leave you two be. Harley will take you to dinner." I look up at him with wide eyes, surprisingly scared about him leaving. This man killed my uncle. So why am I upset about him leaving? "Don't worry, kid. Harls isn't as horrible as he seems. And if you need me, I'll be in my office." He smiles then turns, exiting the room closing the door behind him.

"So, why are you here?" Harley asks me in that ~~cute~~ southern accent. 

"He, um, killed my uncle," I admit and Harley winces.

"Oh, sorry." 

"It's okay. My uncle hit me." I say awkwardly. "So, what are you reading?" I try to change the subject.

"Oh, Edger Allan Poe."

"Cool. He's pretty talented. Although, personally, I prefer more of the science works. Marie Curie's work is incredible to read about! Even if it's just in the newspaper."

"Wait, you like science too?" His eyes brighten. "I mean, I prefer engineering but still! And Pep makes me read this shit." 

"I like engineering and biochemistry. They're both amazing. But all fields are important."

"Peter Parker, I feel like we'll get along just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THAT I SHIP PARKNER EVEN THOUGH THEY'VE NEVER MET


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in 1 day? Damn.
> 
> Tiktok: katie._.ugh

A knock on the door disturbs the deep conversation Harley and I are having. 

"Come in!" Harley calls and I instinctively move closer to him out of fear of who's behind the door. It opens and reveals a lady with brown hair tied up in a bun in a short pink dress. 

"Mr. Stark sent me to inform you that dinner is ready." She smiles. 

"Thanks, Karen. Care to help Pete find some clothes?" He asks, jumping off the bed and heading to the wardrobe. He quickly pulls out brown trousers and brown suspenders and heads through the white door. I slide off the bed as the lady, Karen, walks into the room and heads to the open doors of the wardrobe. 

"You should be about Harley's size. Maybe a bit shorter, but it should still fit. There we go!" She turns back around holding a white sweater vest, a blue shirt, and brown trousers. "Would you like help changing?" She asks kindly. 

"Uh, no thanks. Thank you, though." I say softly. She nods and lays the clothes on the bed. 

"You're so much nicer than Harley. I'll leave you be." With that, she exits the room and I take off my shirt and trousers, putting on the pants first. As I'm grabbing the shirt, the white door opens (probably the bathroom door) and Harley comes out with his trousers on but without a shirt. He's sporting a pale, hairless chest and- holy shit he's ripped! I feel myself blushing and turn back around to the bed to pull on the shirt and Harls walks over to me.

"Hey, darlin." I blush even more at the pet name. "It looks like my clothes fit. Friday will take you shopping tomorrow. I put down my shirt and then couldn't find it." I nod, still facing the bed to hide my face which is probably beat red. I hear the wardrobe door open and close as I put on the sweater vest. 

"Ready?" He asks as I turn around. I take a deep breath and nod.

\-----------------------------

I sit between Mr. Stark and Harley at a long table filled with the world's deadliest people. Small talk fills the air between bites of the lasagna made by a lady named Friday. 

"So, Pete." Bruce Banner says. I gulp at the sudden attention and look over at Mr. Stark who nods encouragingly. 

"Yes, Dr. Banner?" I try to sound brave but fail terribly with it coming out quiet and unstable.

"Where did you go to school?" _Did?_ I love that school! 

"Uh, Midtown. My aunt threatened to take me with her if my uncle didn't keep me in that school."

"So, you're smart?"

"N- not really." I respond, blushing slightly at the question. 

"Oh, shush, darlin." Harley cuts in. "You should've heard him earlier talkin to me about science and engineering and biochemistry. Kid's a genius." I feel my face go red at his compliment and the pet name.

"So what's Midtown like? It's for rich kids, right?" Dr. Banner asks. 

"Um, Uncle Ben got a lot of money from his work and May is a nurse so we used that. And it's great! I have a couple of friends there, Ned and MJ. There's this kid named Eugene but everyone calls him Flash. He's an as- pain. There's this one teacher, Mr. Harrington. He's awesome. He's definitely my favorite teacher. And- oh, sorry. I started rambling." I end on a shy note and look down at my lap.

"That's okay, kid. That's the most you've talked since you've gotten here. So, you really liked it there?" _Liked_ as in past tense. Shit.

"Ya. It's awesome. I don't know what will happen once news gets around of Ben's death. Flash will have a field trip with that. But-"

"Um, bambino, you aren't going back." Mr. Stark says slowly. I look over at him with wide eyes feeling tears prickle my eyes. 

"W- what do you mean?" I ask softly, my voice wobbling. 

"I'm really sorry. But word will get out that you're with us now. And then not only will you be at risk, but us too. I'm sorry, Pete." 

A tear trails down my cheek but I don't care at this point. 

"That's- that's ridicules!" I explode and stand up. "I- I didn't even choose to be here! You took my uncle and now you're taking the ONE thing that I love? That's stupid! How dare you!" And with that, I run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for kudos and especially comments so be sure to leave some!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 FUCKING CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY HOLY SHIT
> 
> chile anyways so
> 
> Pst! Hey, you! Ya, you. Get in the van! Alright, good. Now that you're in here, follow me on tiktok!   
> tiktok: katie._.ugh

I run. I have no idea where I'm running too. I don't know anywhere in this place except for my room. I gotta leave. I have to get out of here. This is a nightmare! I wanna be home. Even Ben was better than this. I have to-

BAM

I run into the chest of somebody. I step back and look up and meet the eyes of an angry Tony Stark. Well shit. This isn't good. Acting out of instinct, I try to run past him but he simply holds out his arm and grabs me, pulling me into his body. 

"Hey, I'm here. It's okay." He tries to soothe my struggling body but I struggle even more.

"No! I wanna go home! I wanna go to school! I wanna see my friends! I- I don't wanna be here!" I scream and he suddenly let's go, sending my body sprawling onto the cold floor. 

"So that's what you wanna do, huh?" He shouts, a fury I didn't even hear when he was talking to Ben in his voice. "I saved you from a drunk who hit you and you want to go back there? Why don't I just leave you to the streets? Here you're protected! You have the world's most dangerous people protecting you! What if I just let Bucky and Steve beat you until you're dead? Huh? Let you bleed to death? Would you like that better than here? Would you?" 

He stops and stares at my pathetic position curled up in a fetal position against the wall, shaking with sobs. He crouches down in front of me and I feel his breath against my cheek.

"Would you?" He asks cooly and I don't respond. Would I? Because I don't know. I honestly don't know. "Answer me, boy." He demands in the same tone but harsher.

"I- I don't kn-know!" I sob. 

"You don't know? How the hell do you not know? You little bitch. Why don't we see which you like better, huh? Would you like that? I can go get Bucky and Steve right-" 

"Tony!" A voice cuts him off. "Back up! Now!" 

"Or what?" Mr. Stark sneers.

"Tony." A female voice says sharply. His presence disappears and I'm alone. Until somebody touches my shoulder and I flinch away. 

"Hey, darlin. Just me." Harley says calmly and I untangle myself and look at him with tear-stained cheeks. 

"H- Harley?" I croak.

"The one and only." With that, I throw myself onto him and he hugs me, rubbing my back and shushing me.

"It's okay, darlin. I'm right here. Tony ain't gonna hurt you. Natasha has him. Wanna go to our room now?" I nod into his shoulder. "Okay. Everything's okay now. I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aww peter baby
> 
> I'm a slut for kudos and ESPECIALLY comments so be sure to leave some! You have no idea how much they mean to me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd we back! 
> 
> Follow me on tiktok (get me to 1000 so I can go live) @katie._.ugh

I haven't left my room in 3 days. I can't risk seeing Mr. Stark again. Harley brings me food and there's a bathroom in our room. And I guess I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my life here. 

A knock startles out of my thoughts. 

"Harley?" I ask. "You know you don't need to knock."

"It's not Harley." A familiar voice I haven't heard in 3 days replies. Shit. Not him. Not again. He'll yell at me. I hate him. He killed my uncle and took me away from my home! Because of him, I can't go back to school. I hate him so much! "Pete?" He says, his voice muffled through the door. "I'm coming in." The door opens before I can go and hide I curl up into myself, my back facing the door. 

I hear him sit down on Harley's bed and sigh. "Hey, bambino." I ignore him. "Are you gonna talk to me?" I shake my head. "Wanna tell me why?"

"Scared," I mumble. 

"There we go. I'm so proud of you for talking." Despite myself, I feel my lips curve into a smile at the praise. "Why are you scared?" 

"You yelled at me," I say a bit louder than my last response. 

"I know. I'm really sorry. I lost my temper. These past three days for me have been torture. Wanna turn around?" I give in and flop over on my other side. Tears prick at the corner of my eyes as they meet his. "Hi." He smiles.

"Hi," I respond and that does it. My tears pour over and he jumps up, sitting next to me and putting my head into his lap. 

"I missed you." He whispers and runs his hands through my hair.

I respond with 4 words. "I missed you too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for kudos and especially comments so please leave some!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go!
> 
> Follow me on tiktok at cyn._.ugh
> 
> (I changed my username)

"'Bought time you woke up!" Mr. Stark greets me as I enter the dining room. It’s been a couple of months since I first arrived. 

"Oh, shush." Pepper playfully swats at his arm. "Goodmorning, sweetie. He’s never been good at manners.” 

“Oh, trust me. I know. He first met me killing my uncle! Sorry.” I quickly add at Pepper’s frown.

“And you need to learn to make more appropriate jokes.” She raises her eyebrows before her smile returns. “Now, go along and eat. Karen is going to take you to get a suit today.”

“A suit?” I ask, cocking my head. “Why?”

“We’re going to the Quinjet tonight! I have a deal to make with the Guardians.” Mr. Stark grins and my jaw drops. The Quinjet is the most popular speakeasy in New York! 

“Really? Wow! The Quinjet! I can’t believe it!” I gasp. 

“Ya, so eat up.” 

\--------------------------

“How do I look?” I ask Harley, walking out of the bathroom in my black tux and slicked-back hair. Harley scans me before smiling.

“You look perfect, darlin’.” I blush at the nickname. “How about me?” I look at his almost identical suit.

“Better than me.” I admit and he gives a goofy grin.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong.” His eyes flicker up and down my body and he bites his lip, causing my face to heat up. “You always look-”

“Alright, enough flirting.” Mr. Stark says, standing in the doorway. 

“We- I- it’s not-” I stutter and the two other men laugh. 

“Sure, loverboy. Now let’s get a move on.”

\--------------------

Walking in the building, pressed against Mr. Stark’s side, jazz music hits my ears. Everybody looks confident except for me. All the men are wearing suits and Wanda is wearing a red cocktail dress and Nat is wearing a black one in the same style. Everybody disperses and Mr. Stark leads me over to the bar with Harley sticking close behind. 

“Alrighty, Pete. The Guardians are almost here so I have to get going. Stay with Harley and relax. Carol is incredible. Trust me.” He ends with jerking his head towards the singer on stage with long blond hair. “Hey, Kevin?” Mr. Stark turns to the bartender. “Get me two of my usual for these boys.” Kevin nods and Mr. Stark struts off.

\-------------------------------

“Hey, Harls?” I slur taking a drink of my 3rd glass. “This shit is realllllllly good,” I admit and Harley laughs.

“You have very little tolerance for alcohol and it’s hilarious.” He smirks and I manage to blush even in my drunken state.

“Carol is also really good.” I grin and he nods in agreement. 

“Why don’t you go tell her?” He motions to the singer and I nod seriously. 

“Stay here. I’m gonna go tell her.” He nods and I walk towards the singer but something stops me.

Specifically a pair of hands grabbing me and stuffing a bag over my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch my reference to The Office? 
> 
> Spoiler: It's the bartender. In the last episode, Kevin is a bartender. 
> 
> I'm a slut for kudos and comments so be sure to leave some


	14. Chapter 14

Darkness. The darkness has colors. Swirling lines of colors. I can't breathe. I'm gonna throw up. Help! I start silently screaming. Help! I start thrashing around but nobody will help me. HELP!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my last day in my current school which I hate but I'm still sad
> 
> Follow me on tiktok @cyn._.ugh
> 
> also I'm prob gonna change my username on here

The bag gets pulled off of my face and I blink, adjusting to the sudden light. I wiggle my hands to find them tied up behind the metal chair I’m in, as well as my feet. I take in the grey wall of the warehouse and start to panic.

“Hello, Einstein.” A snarky voice greets and I shiver. _Skip._ He was my friend when we were little until he raped me. And he did it repeatedly. “So you remember me.” 

“Like a bad taste in my mouth.” I spit and he walks around in front of me, slapping me. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be like that. I know you enjoyed it.” He smirks and I blink back tears. 

“I hated every second.” 

“Then why did you always come back?” My eyes flicker down to my lap as I think of an answer and he laughs.

“Hey, let’s get back to business.” A new voice yells and a man steps out of the darkness. 

“And you are?” I ask. 

“Adrian Toomes.” 

“The Vulture.” I think out loud. 

“Ahh, you know me! Do you know Mysterio?” He asks, grinning.

“Of course.” 

“Glad you know me!” A man I recognize as Quinten Beck says from the other corner.

“And, of course, you know me.” A new voice says from behind me. Flash Thompson. 

“What do you want?” I ask, my voice shaking slightly. I’m outnumbered by a lot. 

“Heard you’ve been hanging out with Stark. So, we have you. He’ll come and find you. We’ll kill him. And, until then, you’re our little dummy.” Flash explains and steps back as I watch Toomes put on brass knuckles and I tense up, waiting for the blow. But nothing could prepare pain blossoming from my left cheek. 

“You look so pretty all bruised up,” Skip says gently, tracing my jawline and I try to turn away but fail. “And you’re all ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoP
> 
> I'm a slut for kudos and comments so be sure to leave some!


	16. UPDATE

Y'all I'm so sorry I haven't been updating I just started a new school so life has been chaotic AND on my new school chromebook ao3 is blocked so it's more arduous to write now. I promise I'll get back to the story soon I just though I owe y'all an explanation!


End file.
